


Mumbo Ship Oneshots-The Spoon needs love

by PastelPandaSammy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Other, ill lable each chapter with what it has, personas only, so you can skip over a chapter if needed, there will be fluff smut and angst in this book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPandaSammy/pseuds/PastelPandaSammy
Summary: This book will be a bunch of stories of different mumbo ships! Some more common and some more are! Poly as well. All are welcome here!
Relationships: Theres going to a few, ill add as they come in!
Comments: 51
Kudos: 54





	1. First Info Page-Requests open

So, I'll be doing some mumbo revolved oneshots! I already have quite a few planned. When will they be written and posted? Who knows, i'm very sporadic when i write, but i'll try to make it as soon as possible!

I know I made a Mumbo x Xisuma, aka Mumsuma, I'll keep that one up on its own.

But, I am taking requests! I'm not very good at smut, but I will try any genre! But if it makes me severely uncomfortable I will not write it. I respect everyone's likes and kinks, but sometimes i just can't do things. For example, I will not write Non-con, vore, Omorashi, certain abusive situations, and a few other things, but ill never judge or be rude unless given reason to. But for the most part, I'll try to write anything.

So, if you’d like to see a Mumbo ship (rare pairs or poly encouraged, but any ship is chill), Please Write which ship and what genre (Fluff, smut, angst) and if you can a small description of what you'd like! If you truly can't think of anything that's fine! Also, Au's, aus are great and very fun to write.

So, an example;  
-Mumbo/Xisuma, fluff, cuddling in Xisuma’s bee farm after a date

If you have any questions feel free to relax! I'll answer all the comments I can!  
For now, until(or if)i get some requests, i'll be trying to write some of the ones i have planned!

I hope you all have a wonderful day! ~Luv PPS


	2. ~*Smol update and apology*~

Ok, so i havent posted anything to this yet, and for that I do sincerely apologize.

My reason for not posting is because lately i have been spiraling down into depression and getting out of it has been very difficult. Slowly but surely, im trying to write the requests and do other hobbies in the meantime. But as some would know, it can be very difficult.

Im trying to do as much as i can without rushing and ruining the story/request, so please bare with me for now.

Starting this i truly intended to update it regularly, but 2020 and my mental illness had other plans for me.

Thanks to everyone who sent in a request btw, i have them all written down, ready for me to start writing. Ill get to them as quick as i can!

~Luv PPS


	3. MumDoc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by Anon  
>  ~Mumbo/Doc, fluff, just cuddles with dom doc, idk it’s just cute, sub mumbo is always cute
> 
> ~More notes at the bottom~

Mumbo hums softly as he makes his way down to the middle of his tower. He whips his brow and looks up at the progress he’s made on it, a smile spread across his face. His base was coming along nicely, he honestly really loved it. He had just finished some terraforming underneath the gold and blackstone heart.

Mumbo sighs as he went and hopped down into his storage area of his build and went to grab some water. As he chugs the water bottle he picks up he thinks back to his build. He was actually really satisfied with his build! And he was actually getting a bit more into terraforming. He should probably go have a look over at Scar’s area for inspiration. Scar is the best terraformer on the server after all.

Panting Mumbo puts down the now empty water bottle and decides to check his communicator. He casually scrolls through the main chat for a bit to see what's been going on, nothing too eventful honestly. He then went to his private messages. A few from Iskall and Grian and then a couple from his boyfriend, Doc. The sight of seeing Doc messaging him made Mumbo quite happy. 

Mumbo went over to his bed, taking off his new bamboo suit jacket and folded it, laying it on the bed. Then, very elegantly, falls back onto his bed and sighs happily, closing his eyes for a good few minutes, just taking in the comfortable bed and letting his muscles relax from a long day of working.

After some time Mumbo opened his eyes and got back on his communicator. He opens up Docs DM’s. They were just a simple greeting and ‘Love you Mumb’. With a happy sigh Mumbo sent a lovely greeting back to his boyfriend. Not even a few seconds after sending that message Doc replies back. Mumbo laughs, Doc must be on a break or eating.

Mumbo and doc text back and forth for a while. Just about how their days are going and a little bit of gossip about their hermit friends. Mumbo then offered for his boyfriend to come over and all doc said was ‘Be there in 10’. Knowing what this meant Mumbo just laughs and puts down his communicator, knowing Doc will be here soon.

With a sigh Mumbo stood back up and stretched until his back popped. Mumbo went over to one of his chest and got some more comfortable clothing, Some sweats and one of docs shirts. Now, Doc was probably the only hermit bigger than Mumbo. Maybe not in width wise, but in height and broadness, Doc was bigger than mumbo, which made the few shirts Doc wore big on mumbo, and mumbo LOVED it. So Mumbo shuffles back over to his bed and changes into the jammies.

Just as Mumbo got his messy hair brushed out he heard his nether portal. Smiling Mumbo Grabbed his neatly folded suit and put it in his suit chest, which was pretty empty besides a couple different suits, and sadly his main suit was now lost to Stress and he’d have to make or order a new one somehow.

Mumbo smiles when he feels arms wrap around his waist and a familiar scent fills his nose. Letting out a pleased hum Mumbo leans back into Doc’s arms.”Hey babe” Mumbo said happily, receiving a soft happy purr/hiss from Doc. Doc gently nuzzles his boyfriends neck

“Hello Mumb. Yaknow you could have just asked for that shirt right? You didn't have to steal it” he teased his boyfriend. Mumbo shifted around in Docs arms till he was facing his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Docs neck. Doc's arms still sat snuggly around Mumbo’s waist.

“Well yes I could of” Mumbo starts”But that ways no fun. It was more satisfying to steal it, that way you didn't have a choice in the matter.” Mumbo playfully stuck out his tongue. Doc also playfully rolled his eye and chuckled.”Whatever makes you feel better” he mutters and gently and lovingly kissed mumbo’s neck.

Grinning Mumbo pulled away a small bit and pulled Doc over to his bed, which he extended a bit so they wouldn't be as cramped. Doc was the first one to fall back on the bed. But to mumbo’s shock, Doc was still holding onto him. So with a small ‘eep!’ from mumbo, Doc dragged the mustached man with him into bed. The two erupted in laughs and giggles as they wiggled around a bit, getting comfortable in the space.

Once the two boys were comfortable in the bed they finally settled down. Currently Doc was spooning Mumbo as they sat in a calm silence for a bit. Soon Doc pulls the covers over them and cuddles closer to Mumbo. Mumbo held one of Docs hads that were draped over him and gave it a loving squeeze.

The two then start talking about their plans for the future of their builds. Mumbo had quite a few things planned, but the most important were finishing his terraforming and the redstone. Doc on the other hand didn't quite know what he wanted to do next quite yet, he just needed some time to think. He said how currently he was just organizing things and doing basic house work and patch up work as he thinks. Mumbo offers to help and Doc said he’d think about it.

After a bit, the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep, cuddling each other happily. Oh but this isn't the end of their night. Sometime around 3am Doc gently shakes mumbo awake. Sleepily Mumbo’s eyes fluttered open, eyes looking at his clock and was a bit shocked seeing it was 3 am. Mumbo shifts a bit and looks at his boyfriend in the dark room.

“Doc? What's wrong?” he asks concerned. So he wasn't in an awkward position. Mumbo turns around so they are facing chest to chest. Doc just let out a sigh and pulled mumbo close to him again, burying his face in mumbo’s shoulder. Concerned for his boyfriend, Mumbo reached up and gently ran his hand through Doc’s hair as he let his boyfriend relax. After Doc's breath got calmer Mumbo kissed Docs head, waiting patiently for Doc to speak.

“Sorry, sorry” Doc starts, as he pulls his face away from mumbo’s face, voice a bit more gravely than usual, he looks at mumbo”Its, it's not really a bad thing, just a nervous thing.” he mutters. Mumbo gently cups his face and laughs softly.

“Thats ok Doc, what did you want to talk about?” Doc leans into mumbo’s hands and huffs softly, one arm going to rest over mumbo’s hand.

“Well...Well i know i don't seem like this type of guy, and i honestly don't know how we’d achieve this..But I..” Doc stopped short, his anxiety seeming to get the best of him as he shrunk up a bit. Mumbo’s eyes soften as he gently made Doc look back up, mumbo kissing his head gently.

”It's ok Doc, take your time, we got all night, it's no rush” Mumbo said in a soothing voice and shifted up the bed a bit. When in a comfortable position Mumbo pulled Doc closer so Doc’s head was resting against mumbo’s chest. Doc happily relaxed in that position and held onto mumbo, calming himself down slowly.

“Can..Can you run your fingers through my hair?” Doc asks, a small edge to his voice. But the anxiety from the question was eased when mumbo started doing just that. Doc felt himself calming down a lot faster with the grounding sensation. The two of them stayed in a comfortable silence as Doc regained composure.

“Ok..Uh” Doc starts. Mumbo looks down at him and keeps running his fingers through doc’s hair, trying to keep Doc grounded. Doc took a deep shaky breath”Mumbo..I..I want a child with you” he rushed out. Suddenly the fingers in Docs hair stop and Mumbo’s breath hitches. This immediately made Doc’s nerves spike.

Panicked, doc shot up and started getting out of bed, mumbling”Im sorry, god im so stupid, Im sorry Mumbo i shouldnt of ask. I'll just leave”. He said this rather quickly as Doc felt his heart racing and tears started to fill his eye.

Mumbo, kinda shaken by Docs quick moment to leave, quickly sat up and shot after him. He wraps his arms around Docs waist just as he stood and dragged him back onto the bed and held him close.”Doc, No, please-” Mumbo rushed out.”Stay, please” he whispered right after. With a gulp, Doc slowly nodded and fully sat back down, but mumbo didn't let go of him, not yet.

The two sat in silent, all that could be heard was the labored breaths coming from the two hermits. But those breaths were slowly calming down. The two were slowly relaxing and calming down. Usually someone would have spoken by now, but these two really weren't like the rest. They weren't as intune with their emotions as they should be so they need time to gather themselves.

Mumbo slowly shuffled so his chest was pressed against Docs back, his breath tingling Doc’s neck. Slowly Doc reached his hand up and held one of mumbo’s slender hands. The two got closer and more comfortable with each other, grounding each other, thinking about the words Doc has just said. /I want a child with you/, it echoed in both of their heads. Mumbo then gently kissed Doc’s neck.

“I'd love to adopt a kid with you doc” Mumbo said softly, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Doc’s breath hitched as he turned to look at Mumbo”R..Really?” he asked in disbelief. When Mumbo firmly nods Doc grabbed mumbo and pulled him into a deep kiss. Mumbo squeaks at the suddenness but happily kisses back.

Slowly Mumbo pulls his boyfriend fully back into bed and pulls the covers over them. Doc was trying to ask lots of questions, ones which it was too late for to answer. So mumbo gently put his finger against Doc’s lips, shutting him up.

“Im sure if anyone knows what to do, it will be Xisuma. But for now, let's sleep, we can talk about this in the morning” Mumbo said quietly. Mumbo then shushed Doc again right before he was about to speak”And /yes/, my answer will still be the same in the morning. I love you Doc, I'd be honored to raise a child with you.” Mumbo smiles as he hears a sniffle. Reaching his hand up, he whipped away docs tears”Now let's get some sleep ya big ol bear”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^*Hi! so sorry this is so short, im really trying to get back into the jist of things, its just tough. Im sorry for any spelling or grammar error, I really am. Ill try my best to get more updates out, but thank you for the kind words you guys sent!  
> Stay safe, love yall~PPS*^


	4. Polytechs-Mumbo/Iskall/Grian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Update, I didn't see the change in username,I'm very sorry--  
> ~Request by; EchoMelon  
> ~~ ~Mumbo/Iskall/Grian, Fluff where they each come out?  
> (Like trans mumbo, non binary Iskall and genderfluid grian)~~
> 
> -More notes at the bottom-

“If i had your flying skills, I could do so much more redstone, so much easier” Mumbo affirmed, nodding his head as they landed in front of Iskalls tree. Grian laughs and pats mumbo’s arm, the highest he could reach without it being awkward.”It's a useful skill if you can use it right! But you need bravery for it” he teased back and walked inside as Mumbo made an offended noise from behind him.

Mumbo follows Grian inside of the very large hand built tree. The two take their time to admire the work that has been done by their fellow swedish boyfriend. The tree was truly magnificent, all the hermits can agree on that for sure.

“Hallo!” The two british men grin and turn to where they heard their boyfriends voice. Iskall had landed on his diamond pile and was casually sitting on it, watching his boyfriends smugly.”How are my poor lovers doing?” Once again Mumbo made noises of protest and Grian just laughed.

“Ok ok, you had your time to be smug, now get your ass down here! I wanna cuddle” Grian states firmly but with a hint of playfulness. With his signature laugh Iskall jumps down and walks over, giving both his boyfriends a kiss. Which in turn both of them happily kissed back. Soon Iskall is grabbing both of his boyfriends by their hands and walking them to the root that held his bedroom. Iskall has expanded his already big bed even bigger to get all three of them on it comfortably.

Iskall started taking off his armor, starting by sitting on the bed and taking off his boots. Grian and Mumbo, who only came in their elytra, stripped their wings and set them aside. As they did that, Iskall threw the boots in a shulker and took off his helmet, doing the same as the boots. Iskall jumped a bit as his boyfriends appeared near him and helped take off his chestplate. The three laugh at Iskall’s jumpy-ness. Iskall then put his legs out and his boyfriends helped pull off the legs of the armor. Mumbo threw the items in the open shulker nearby as Grian and Iskall crawled up the bed.

After closing the shulker Mumbo quickly went over to his boys and crawled into the now forming cuddle pile. Right as they were going to get settled down Grian suggested they take off most of their clothes. Seeing the twos confusion and mumbo’s slight uncomfortableness, he quickly added on.

“Oh no no! Not like that! I meant cause it's hot as hell in here. The jungle is muggy and hot, and cuddling isn't going to help. I'm just talking about our extra layers” Grian calmed down seeing his boyfriends relax at Grians explanation, though Grians heart was still racing. Iskall ruffles Grians hair, making the smallest boy whine.

“Good Idea G, that would probably be a good idea” Mumbo nodded and started to stand up. His boyfriends did not question it, knowing mumbo was uncomfortable changing around others. So as Mumbo went to change Grian stripped to his boxers and undertanktop, iskall in a similar state, but wearing his shirt instead of a tank top. Honestly, the two already felt so much cooler than before.

Soon mumbo came back, in a baggy shirt and boxers. He then crawled back into the cuddle pile where the three boys finally relaxed with each other. The three softly talk to each other about nothing and everything. About their projects or the new upcoming shopping district, casual things.

But something was on mumbo’s mind, it had honestly been bugging him for ages now. Not even Iskall knew, which did make mumbo feel quite guilty. Iskall and mumbo have been dating since sometime in season 5, and let Grian join the relationship in season 6. Mumbo must have not noticed the slowly growing uncomfortable look on his face, cause when Iskall called his name, he snapped out of his thoughts to see a worried looking Iskall and Grian.

“Mumb? Are you ok?” Iskall asked gently. Grian held one of mumbo's hands as they all sat up.”If somethings bothering you mumbo, you can tell us” Grian starts”We’re here to help in anyway we can” Iskall nods in agreement to Grians statement, scooting closer to mumbo.

Mumbo bit his lip and looked down at his lap, where Grian was holding his hand. Licking his now dry lips, Mumbo opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. This was such a terrifying thing to do, Mumbo didn't know how they were going to react. Were they going to think of him differently? Cut off the relationship? Get upset at him for keeping this secret? Mumbo’s mind was running, he was starting to panic.

He looked up and gasped softly when he felt a hand wipe away a tear. He leaned into Iskalls hand, which now gently held his face.``Mumbo” he said softly”What's going on? Whatever it is, its hurting you, you need to tell us” Iskalls voice was soft and comforting, a reason Mumbo always felt so safe in these moments.

He looked to Grian when he felt him kiss the hand he was still holding.”Please Mumbo? Is this because of someone else? One of us?” Mumbo’s eyes widened at the question and shook his head quick, making Iskall remove his hand for a bit. 

With a deep sigh Mumbo let go of Grians hand and ran both his hands through his own hair, gripping it to try and ground himself a bit. He felt the tears well up again. He needed to tell them, he didn't want them to think they were doing something wrong. 

Mumbo tensed up when he felt Grian and Iskall hug him, Grian from the front and Iskall from the back. The two whispered soft things to the mustached man. How much they loved him, how much they cared, how things were going to be ok. It all felt so surreal and calming, exactly what he needed right now. Slowly mumbo let go of his hair and wrapped his arms around Grian, leaning back into Iskall, pleasing his partners.

The three stayed silent for a bit, just holding each other tight as they made sure Mumbo stayed as grounded and calm as he could. And in a spurt of bravery mumbo closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath.

“I- Im trans. Female to Male” he said quickly and softly, but eligible enough for his boyfriends to hear. As mumbo awaited their responses, his heart beat like crazy, it almost hurt.

“Mumbo, mumbo that's amazing” His eyes opened as he looked down at Grian, who had the biggest smile. “Thank you so much for telling us, that was such a brave thing to do” Iskall continued, hugging mumbo a bit more. Mumbo felt himself let out a soft sob, a sob of relief.

Grian let go of the hug and leaned up, holding mumbo’s face.”Mumbo, we both love you so damn much, and what you just did was such an amazing thing, we’re honored you had the courage to tell us.” He gently kissed mumbo’s forehead as his mustached boyfriend continued to softly cry tears of relief and happiness. Iskall nuzzles Mumbo’s neck”But you're our mumbo, we wouldn't mind any gender or role you took on. We love you for who you are, no matter what you’ll look like.” He confirmed, giving mumbo a light squeeze. The three of them sat there, Grian and Iskall giving mumbo lots of praises and reassurances as Mumbo slowly made himself calm down and at least stop crying. This moment was so much better than he ever could have hoped. He loved these two men so damn much.

“Hey mumbo, if it makes you more comfortable, i have a little secret i can tell as well” the other two look at iskall curiously. Iskall gave them a smiles”Since before i joined Hermitcraft, ive always felt to be nonbinary. I don't particularly care what pronouns im called, sometimes i prefer they/them. The reason I don't correct people is I feel it would be rude and take too much effort.” Iskall firmly stated shyly. His two boyfriends smile and sit up. They each give Iskall a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a deep pink.

“Thank you for telling us iskall, telling me” Mumbo praised.”It actually does mean a lot. And maybe we can come up with some time of code for what you're feeling at that time. Seeing as it might make you uncomfortable just stating your pronouns for that day” Mumbo suggested. Grian quickly popped in, grinning.

“I have an idea!” Mumbo and iskall look at him curiously. Grian quickly got up and went to iskall clothes, he grabs iskalls little pin”I never knew what this ment before, i thought it was just colors, but it means nonbinary doesnt it?” Iskall blushed a bit more but laughed, nodding, making Mumbo smile at how observant Grian is. Grian crawls back over, holding the pin.

“What if, whenever you get uncomfortable with us calling you by he-him, or just want to go by they-them in general, flash the pin at us” Iskall gently grabs the pin and looks at it, Mumbo commenting how that's actually a really good idea. Grian turned to mumbo.

“And for you” Mumbo jumps and looks a bit frightened. Grian kissed his cheek”No no, it's nothing bad Mumby. If you ever get really uncomfortable in a situation that involves your gender, if you can outright tell us, i want you to either adjust the cuff of your suit or tug on one of our sleeves.” Grian stated firmly. After a bit of discussion between the three of them, they all seemed to really like the ideas Grian was proposing. They may take time to get used to and work out, but it was a great start.

“Hey Grian?” mumbo questioned softly, getting a soft ‘Mhm?’ in response.”How were you so well knowledged with this stuff? It seems like you knew exactly what to do” Mumbo wondered. Iskal seemed to get what mumbo was getting at and looked at Grian.

“He’s right. Me and mumbo may not be oblivious to this stuff, but at least i can tell you're really well knowledged on this. Is there something you’d like to tell us?” Grian looked at them a bit shocked and frightened, then to the side sheepishly. Like he's a pet that's just been cornered and has to confess. Grian laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck.

“Well everyone knows im pan, but..I'm actually gender fluid as well” he confessed. At the confused look his boyfriends gave him he continued.”It's kinda similar to your situation iskall, but, like the opposite. My gender fluctuates a lot. Some days I'll feel masculine, others feminine, even both or neither of weird days!” Grian rushed out, but slow enough for his boyfriends to understand. Before they could even speak, Grian was interrupting once again, seeming like he had this on his chest for a long time.”Usually it's very subtle, but i do show it. When I wear my lipgloss and blush, I feel feminine, and when it's just lipgloss its both or neither.” Grian fidgeted with his hands, seeming like he was done now. Grian lets out a little yelp as he was pulled closer by his boyfriends.

The three shared a group hug and started complimenting, reassuring, and just loving on one another. They were all getting really emotional, all had huge smiles and tears running down their faces. Each of them had been holding in those secrets for so long. Now, it's off their chests, their lovers knew, and were accepting and in similar positions. They couldn't have asked for a better scenario than this. This moment was perfect for all of them, a moment they’ll always remember.

After some time, they checked the time, the stars were out and the moon high in the sky, they all laughed and joked about how long this went on, but none of them seemed bothered by it, hell they didn't seem anywhere near done with it either.

“Wait, so Ariana Griande, was that..?” Mumbo implied. Grian laughs, looking up from where he was laying on mumbo, Iskall next to them, arm wrapped around them.”Yes, that was when i was more feminine. And let me tell you i had the time of my life” he sighs happily and rests his head on mumbo’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“So, ok ok” Iskall starts, trying to gain his thoughts as his boyfriends look at him.”When you're feeling more feminine, would you like us to call you that?” Grians eyes sparkle at the idea, and his boyfriends could tell. Grian thought about it for a few seconds before speaking”Going by Griande when feminine or feeling both masculine and feminine actually sounds really, really nice” Grian stated in a soft voice. Mumbo kissed Grians head as Iskall gave them a light squeeze.

“Then whenever we see you with lipgloss on we’ll call you by Griande” Mumbo stated firmly. Once again, Grian tears up but laughs and cuddles up underneath mumbo’s chin.”This was supposed to be your night, sorry we kinda hijacked it”Grian muttered. Iskall was confused before it dawned on him and his face went red”OH my goodness we did do that didn't we”

Mumbo quickly shushed both of them”No, no hey, none of that talk” he said in his mom tone”What you two did helped me so much. It..it made me so much more comfortable with my situation. Not only do my boyfriends love and accept me, they're going through difficult gender situations just like me. We can all help each other” Mumbo conveyed, making Iskall and Grian calm down quite a lot. Grian wiggles down a bit and looks up at mumbo, who in turn looks down at Grian.

“If you're comfortable with me asking, who did your top surgery? I can tell you aren't wearing a binder” Grian questioned hesitantly. Mumbo smiles shyly and takes a deep breath”X actually did” Mumbo laughs at the words of confusion from the two.

“Back when I joined, season two, I had told X about it, and with some magic, he offered to help me. I'm still just so grateful for that.” Mumbo reminisced. Iskall and Grian looked at each other, they definitely had to do something to thank X later on. They both knew X and mumbo would insist on not to, but they couldn't help it. That top surgery had to mean everything to Mumbo. It signified the crossover to a new era, one where he could feel more like himself than ever. With a sudden urge of love, the two started giving kisses to Mumbo all over. His head, forehead, cheeks, lips, and neck. The sudden attention made Mumbo go into a huge giggling fit as he gasped out his boyfriends names.

This night was the best night of Mumbo’s life. He felt so loved, so appreciated, so trusted. He was so happy he had the courage to tell Iskall and Grian. And maybe someday, sooner rather than later, he would be comfortable enough to show his scars. Comfortable enough to show them all of him. A week ago he never would have thought that would be possible, but now? He's actually considering it, feeling comfortable with the idea of it happening some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hey everyone! Im sorry i havent been updating, between my depression, my anxiety, and getting into DreamTeam, its safe to say my mind is all over the place.But i hope you all liked this one! The request was so fun to write, i really hope i did ok with it to. - To anyone out there who are any of these, i just want to say i love you dearly, and youre such an amazing person, keep on being just who you are <3\. Once again, my apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes; Stay safe, love yall~PPS ~


	5. Mumbo/xB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -By;TheHybridKenjji
> 
> ~Mumbo x xB? I've only seen it once before. xB feels lonely so he goes to the shopping district and mumbo is there. They then cuddle.

xB sighs deeply as he sits on top of one of the new nether trees under his floating sky base. xB was looking down at all the progress he's made these past couple days, and he's genuinely proud of the progress. But one thing is bothering him now, how lonely he felt.

xB didn't have many people to show his accomplishments to. Sure, occasionally he’ll invite people over, but that's usually to use his arena, which he was also proud of. And sometimes keralis would pop by, or xB would gain enough courage to try and invite someone over. But being so far from everyone, it can be difficult.

xB wasn't shy per say, but he didn't like making a lot of noise. He didn't strive to be the center of attention like Keralis or Grian do effortlessly. xB was the type to didn't usually interact unless engaged. Which is why he was given the label of being shy.

Running a hand through his hair as he looks up at the sky, the sun still high up in the sky. Feeling the dread of loneliness sink in, xB got up and shot off to his portal without another thought. Keralis was busy today, Doc hasn't been here for a bit, Etho was busy with his shops today, and generally, he didn't have the guts to reach out to anyone else. So his next best bet? Wander the shopping district. He wouldn't talk to many people, if any. But he’d be around people, which would help at least a bit.

Once through his portal xB activated his elytra and flew off in the direction of the shopping district portal, trying to ignore his feeling of dread and sadness, instead thinking of his own shops and what new shops could have been popping up. Before he knew it, xB was at the shopping district.

xB entered the portal, shivering as he appeared at the other side and walked through. He looked up at the diamond trees and whistled softly to himself. Scar and bdubs were already doing work to the shopping district. It looked amazing. So xB took his time to wander and explore the entrance of the town hall for a few minutes, a small smile resting on his face. Just seeing the amazing things his fellow hermits create made xB genuinely happy, it helped fill that little lonely piece in his heart, even if just a little bit.

Mumbo pants as he whipped some sweat off his brow, letting his hand settle on his hip soon after. Mumbo had just finished up some terraforming of his base. He was nowhere near done, but a break was long overdue. So Mumbo, after taking a fly around to look at the area he had just done, flew into his shady and cool base. He went to a lone chest and pulled out a water bottle, chugging the whole thing. Today was sunny and hot, as usual, so he needed to keep hydrated.

Mumbo put the now empty bottle away and pulled out a snack. Sitting on the chest and munching on his snack, Mumbo started thinking. Dangerous stuff for mumbo to be doing, but he was feeling brave. Mumbo got thinking of his fellow hermits. The newest ones and the oldest. He decently knew them, most of them at least. There were a few oddballs Mumbo has never truly interacted with before. Like xB, Hypno, and Etho. Most so xB. The hermit lived pretty far away from the rest this season. Granted this wasn’t unusual for a hermit to do, especially if they've fallen in love with a certain landscape. But Mumbo must admit, being that far out must be lonely. Being so far away from everyone, and not many willing to travel that far out very often. It did make Mumbo feel guilty himself about not getting to know the fellow hermit.

Mumbo blinked as he went to go bite his snack, only to realize he had already finished it. Laughing softly he shook his head and stood up. He gazed out one of the 4 large arches that aid as entrances to his base. All this thinking of the hermits and xB got Mumbo out of his previous building mood. So instead, Mumbo hopped down into his now very large storage system and changed into something less sweaty and gross, then flew up and into his nether portal, making sure to have some diamonds on him. Mumbo decided he was going to the shopping district. He did need to buy a few things after all.

Once in the hot sweltering heat of the nether, Mumbo rushed to get to the shopping district portal. He's already suffered enough heat today, he doesn't want much more of it. So when Mumbo saw the shopping District portal he quickly hopped into it, happy to be out of the nether. 

Once appearing back in the overworld Mumbo jumped out of the portal and looked up to see the diamond trees. They always left mumbo in awe, no matter how many times he saw it. Shaking his head slightly to get out of his trance, Mumbo quickly bound forward, aiming to find the shops he needed to visit.

One of xB’s last stops, and one of Mumbo’s first, was Rendogs Logz shop. When xB got there, he was surprised to see the mustached hermit walking up to the barrels that held the wood. xB doesn’t know Mumbo personally, but with him being one of the most well-known hermits, xB, of course, knew a decent about him. xB shook any thoughts out of his head and walked up to the same area the redstone spoon stood.

Hearing someone coming near, Mumbo subconsciously glanced to see who it was, and perked up seeing it was xB. Mumbo paid for the logs he took and turned to the hermit who was now decently close.

“Hey xB!” Mumbo said enthusiastically. xB jumped a bit but gave Mumbo a smile, honestly surprised the fellow hermit started talking to him.

“Hey Mumbo, how's it going?” he asks, trying to be polite as he went up and looked through the log collection Ren had.

“I'm taking a break from terraforming my base, so I decided to come get some errands done.” xB nodded and went to speak but Mumbo continued.”I was actually thinking about you earlier. You’ve been with hermitcraft for quite a while, we both have, yet I don't know you that well” xB blushed in embarrassment, Mumbo wasn't wrong. The two of them technically have somewhat known each other for a few seasons, but never truly interacted. xB gave mumbo a shy smile” I suppose that's true, isn't it?” Mumbo, seeing how uncomfortable that made xB, quickly jumped to undo that.

“Well-Well that's not a bad thing,” he said, waving his hands a bit.”It was just a little thought I had! I also realized how lonely you must be living so far out. So, how about we hang out sometime?” Mumbo was speaking without thinking, but he knew that he wouldn't regret his words. xB looked at Mumbo, taken aback, and frankly a bit shocked, his first words out of his mouth were,” Really? You mean that?” The unsure and hesitance xB had made Mumbo’s heart and stomach clench. But it also filled Mumbo with determination. xB was hesitant for a reason, and Mumbo was now determined to find out why, and maybe even fix the reason.

“Yes, I mean it. Why don't we make a date to start hanging out?”

Mumbo huffed and laughed as he was pulled down into the surprisingly soft sheets, xB’s laughter joining his.”For being such a big dude, you're relatively easy to move” xB teased the mustached man as he shuffled around, getting into a comfy position. Mumbo blushed softly and laughed, shuffling into a spot next to xB.

“Well I just wasn't expecting it, I wasn't trying to resist, that's why it was so easy” Mumbo defended himself, earning an eye roll from xB and an ‘mhm, sure’. Mumbo made an offended noise in return. xB just grins and wraps his arms around Mumbo’s waist, pulling the two closer. With a fond smile, Mumbo grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two.

After the first visit Mumbo made to xB’s base, the two ended up hanging out more and more. That first-day Mumbo was in awe of xB's base, all the progress and work put into it. Mumbo also didn't miss the genuine shock xB had seeing Mumbo kept up to what he said he was going to. Mumbo kept that first visit light-hearted and fun, not wanting to rush into things. And Mumbo didn't leave until sunset. The second time was much like the first.

But once Mumbo came for the third time, he started to try and get a bit more serious, asking a few personal questions. Like “Why did you choose this place?” and “Were you nervous about being so far away from everyone else?”. And the more times Mumbo came, the more daring his questions would be. Soon, after about 2 weeks of nonstop visits and getting to know the bearded hermit, Mumbo decided to ask what he wanted all along.

“xB?” Mumbo asks as the two sat on the seats by the firepit in tent town. xB looks at him with a small ‘Mhm?’. Mumbo looks at the hermit and scoots closer.”When I first said I wanted to hang out with you, you seemed scared and hesitant. Why was that?” Mumbo kept his voice steady and calm. But xB still seemed to tense and look away. Mumbo let him take his time, not wanting to rush this. Soon xB took a deep shaky breath.

“Well...Well, I..I was scared. You're probably one of the most popular hermits, and not many come to me wanting to just hang out like that. Sure Keralis pops up here and there, but...But I just live so far away, and I don't wanna bother anyone with coming out this far all the time to see me.” xB’s voice was softer than usual and slightly broken. Mumbo could see a few tears falling, so he leaned forward and gently whipped them away, making xB look at Mumbo with a sad look in his eyes.

“I'm just..im a really lonely guy, who has self-esteem issues as well as trust issues..” xB finished off, closing his eyes as more tears fall. He felt his heart flutter as Mumbo cupped both of xB’s cheeks and gently rested his forehead on xB’s.

“Thank you for telling me xB, that was such a brave thing you did” he reassured, feeling xB’s shaky hands gently hold onto his arms.``And I may not be able to fix the past, but I know I can't help with the future.” xB opens his eyes and gives Mumbo a confused questioning look. Mumbo smiles and pulls his head away a bit to look properly into xB’s eyes.

“From this moment on, my goal is to help you feel good about yourself. To help you feel better about your own worth. And no matter what you say, you can't stop me. I want to do this, you don't deserve to suffer like this any longer.” xB stares into Mumbo’s eyes, looking for any sign he was being deceitful, any sign of hesitance. But all xB saw was truth, determination, and..love. xB let out a sob and quickly lunged into mumbo, hugging him tightly as he cried. Mumbo in turn hugs back tightly, keeping a firm grip on the fellow hermit, giving him a grounding sense as he lets out his emotions.

“Mumbo? Hey, Muuumbooo” xB calls out, waving a hand in front of his face. Mumbo jumps as he blinks a few times and looks at xB. xB snorts and raised an eyebrow.”Are you good? You zoned out there for a while” Mumbo blushed and laughs softly.

“Sorry about that, I was just thinking about when we first started hanging out” he confessed and nuzzled xB’s head as they cuddled. xB let out a soft hum, resting his head on Mumbo’s chest, smiling gently.”Well if you're in an emotional sappy mood... I’ve got something to ask you” xB confessed quietly. Mumbo pulled back slightly and looks at xB curiously” Yeah?”

xB looks up and into Mumbo’s eyes. Those same eyes who reassured him not too long ago he would feel loved, he would feel appreciated. And even now, those words were more true than ever. xB reached up and cupped Mumbo’s cheek, watching as Mumbo leaned into the hand.

“Well, Mr.Jumbo. Not too long ago, you swore to me you’d make me love myself, make me feel loved and appreciated” xB started, Mumbo nods softly in agreement.”Well.. I’m sure you’d be happy to know, you’re making so much progress on that. But there is something you could do that could help out even more” xB felt his heart pounding, his stomach clenching some. He hopes, prays, he wasn't reading this wrong, wasn't reading mumbo’s signals wrong. Mumbo nods quickly, urging him to continue. xB licked his lips and took a deep shaky breath.

“Mumbo, would you be my boyfriend?” xB asked quickly, forcing himself not to look away from Mumbo’s eyes, trying to keep calm. xB watched as a smile grew on Mumbo’s face. Mumbo gently grabbed xB’s hand, which was still on his cheek, and held it. Mumbo then leans in, lips hovering over xB’s, their breaths mixing.

“I would be honored to xB'' he said softly and closed the gap, kissing the bearded boy with passion and love. xB melts into Mumbo and kisses back with just as much love as passion. Both their eyes slipping shut.

xB felt his heartbeat stay quicked, but he also felt warmth and love pulse through him. Mumbo has shown xB so much kindness and loves these past couple weeks, and now, with Mumbo agreeing to date him, xB felt his future looked brighter than he could have ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Heres another oneshot! This one was really fun to write, im ngl, I hope you all like it as well!  
> Once again, ny apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes; Stay safe, love yall~PPS~


	6. Mumskall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit shorter than usual, its just full of fluff if that makes it better.
> 
> -By; llsmolbunll  
>  ~Maybe some Mumskall? (Mumbo x Iskall) with Mumbo seeing Iskall in a dress and him loving it and Iskall being embarrassed about it and just overall fluff?
> 
> -More notes at the bottom-

Mumbo smiles and giggles to himself softly as he slowly snuck around his boyfriend’s large hand-built tree. Mumbo held some pieces of named tagged bamboo in his hand. He was going to challenge him to some hermit challenges, obviously, what else would Mumbo be doing.

Mumbo listened carefully for his boyfriend, first checking up on all the branches, but Iskall was nowhere to be found. Mumbo hums short and sweet, Iskall has been doing a lot with his branches lately, maybe he’s just tired of that and moving onto something else for now? Mumbo then took off and landed somewhere in the jungle near the entrance of the tree. Not bothering to brush off the leaves and twigs, Mumbo snuck his way towards the entrance.

Mumbo climbed up the side of the root by the front door and peeks down and inside the IBBB, glancing around to see if he can see his boyfriend anywhere. That was a negative. So Mumbo took this opportunity to, not so gracefully, land in front of the entrance. Mumbo quickly got up and scrambled to hide behind some roots, glancing inside, making sure the noise he made didn't alert Iskall. After some time, seeing no one was coming, Mumbo quickly made his way in.

Mumbo was honestly not sneaky at all, hell, he was even doing that cartoony sneaking around walking, he honestly looked ridiculous. But hey, Mumbo was having fun with it, so where's the harm in it. Mumbo made his way right, making his way to the library area Iskall made. Hiding behind the bookshelves, Mumbo peeks out, across the way was Iskalls bedroom, and Mumbo was trying to see inside. Mumbo pouts because he couldn't see anything, so he stood up a bit more to try and see anything.

That's when Mumbo saw something. It was Iskall walking across the bedroom, further into the root, but he wasn't wearing his usual outfit. Mumbo couldn't quite see what it was, so he decided it was time to get closer. Making sure the coast was clear, Mumbo quickly snuck out, doing the cartoony sneak once again. Mumbo made it to Iskalls storage system before he heard Iskalls footsteps coming closer. In a panic, Mumbo dove further into that root and hid behind Iskalls diamond pile.

Pressing his back against the cool, smooth blocks, Mumbo strained his ears to listen for his boyfriend. And sure enough, he heard Iskall walk into the storage area and open a few chests, looking for something. Taking a deep breath, Mumbo turns around, his hands resting on the shiny blue blocks. Trying not to feel envy at how rich his boyfriend was, Mumbo peeks out some to try and see Iskall.

Mumbo’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he felt his face grow red. Before him stood his boyfriend, but in a really nice cheetah print dress. He wore some nice boots and his normal vest with it.[ https://64.media.tumblr.com/54baae3883865ceec65b765b01e8e1e0/3caf807a6f31d75e-45/s540x810/4d2e97701b181972bf0b521f7846baf87d5f14b2.png this gives me an excuse to use a drawing I made- Sorry not sorry] 

Mumbo felt his heart and stomach flutter at the sight. Cause god damn was his boyfriend hot, Mumbo couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend. And this proved to be how he got caught.

Feeling eyes on him, Iskall looks around, thinking it was a mob, only to see his very flustered boyfriend hiding behind his diamond pile. Iskall’s eye widened as he tensed. The two stared at each other for a second, before Iskall spun around and quickly ran off.

This snapped Mumbo out of his trance, he called out “He-hey! Iskall wait!” as he jumped out from the pile and after his boyfriend. Mumbo caught up to Iskall, who had ran into his bedroom. Mumbo reached out and grabbed onto Iskalls arm before he could jump into his closet to change. Iskall stood there frozen, not wanting to look at Mumbo.

“Iskall, Iskall please look at me” Mumbo requested breathlessly. Biting his lip, Iskall slowly turned to look at his boyfriend. Iskall expected to be met with judgment, confusion, anger. But Iskall saw none of that. Mumbo was looking at him starstruck, like he had just seen an angel, it made Iskalls heart skip a beat and breath hitch.

Mumbo slipped his hand down to hold Iskalls wrist, and his other hand moved to cup Iskalls face.”You're gorgeous” Mumbo blurts out, making Iskall blush, making Mumbo smile.”Like...Like you look really really pretty” Mumbo said softly, only further flustering Iskall as he looks to the side shyly.

Mumbo makes Iskall look at him and leans in, kissing his boyfriend gently, but passionately. Iskall melts into his taller boyfriend’s arms, kissing back deeply. Mumbo moved his arms to wrap around Iskalls waist as his eyes shut. Iskals arms snake up and wrap around his neck as his eyes close as well. The two of them stood there for a while, just enjoying their embrace and giving each other kisses.

Soon Iskall breaks their kisses and embrace a bit, panting softly” How...How long have you been here?” he asked hesitantly. Mumbo smiles shyly” Well..not long really. I was actually just sneaking around to invite you to hermit challenges. But I heard you coming so I hid behind the diamonds. That's when I saw you in this beautiful outfit.” Iskall chuckles and shook his head, face flushing at the compliment, but relief flooded over him, glad Mumbo didn't see the other dresses he had, and the little..show he put on for himself, that would have been embarrassing. Iskall snapped back to reality as he felt Mumbo hold his face.

“Is this dress yours? That sounds silly to ask, but, like, were you dared, or is this for you?” Mumbo questions, obviously trying to not sound rude. Iskall laughed shyly and held Mumbo’s hands.”It's...It's mine. I actually like the feeling of dresses every once in a while. They're comfortable and make me feel nice” Iskall stated shyly. Iskall couldn't help but catch the way Mumbo brightened.

“That's amazing Iskall,” Mumbo said breathlessly” I wish you would have told me sooner. You look so..so..hot” Mumbo stampered, a blush rising to both of their faces at Mumbo’s statement. Iskall bit his tongue as Mumbo continued” Like, my heart can't help but flutter seeing you in this gorgeous outfit, do..do you have more?” Mumbo asked hopefully, making Iskalls breath hitch, but he nodded some. Mumbo moved his hands to gently hold iskalls arms, eyes shining with love and admiration. 

Moments like these, just made Iskall love his spoon of a boyfriend even more than before, he didn't know how he could love him more and more each day, but he did. Iskall, with nervous butterflies in his stomach, led Mumbo over to his closet and opened, to show Iskall had 3 other dresses. He glanced at Mumbo to see him looking in awe.

Mumbo turned to Iskall and pulled him close, making Iskall gasp, Mumbo nuzzles his neck.”You're so beautiful Iskall. You're my big fluffy boyfriend who just gets more gorgeous every time I look at you.” Iskall felt his face burning as he laughed, pushing mumbo away gently.

“Ok ok, you big softy. If I agree to put on the other dresses with you, will you slow it down with the compliments? My face is on fire” Iskall mutters softly. Mumbo gave him a big grin.

“No promises, but I’ll try my best”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This oneshot was honestly just one big fluff ball, which I had not many ideas for, so I winged it. And I think it worked out! Slowly but surely I'm getting more writing done! Once again, my apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes; Stay safe, love yall~PPS~
> 
> ~ also, here's the ling for the dress/drawing again if anyone needs it https://64.media.tumblr.com/54baae3883865ceec65b765b01e8e1e0/3caf807a6f31d75e-45/s540x810/4d2e97701b181972bf0b521f7846baf87d5f14b2.png ~


End file.
